Ginny & Harry
by TeBlacks
Summary: The future is before them, but what will happen when Ginny and Harry meet again?


A/N: This takes place right after "The Deathly Hallows" end (not the nineteen years later but the last chapter) and I'm not sure if it is a one shot or a real story yet, time will tell

**A/N: This takes place right after "The Deathly Hallows" end****s (not the nineteen years later but the last chapter) and I'm not sure if it is a one shot or a real story yet, time will tell. I'm not really happy with it, but maybe you'll like it, so if you will: Enjoy!**

On the way down from Dumbledores office Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that had happened in the forest, everything except about Dumbledore and Kings Cross. To him it was to personal and fresh, maybe he would tell them someday, but not today.

'Was it hard?' Ron asked hesitant. 'You know seeing your parents, Sirius and Lupin?' Harry didn't answer until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

'It wasn't so hard seeing my parents, because I never knew them,' he said and continued walking down the next staircase. 'But seeing Remus and Sirius again was really hard. Because it was then I realized that Teddy will grow up without his parents. He will be just like me, and I think that was one of the hardest thing I had to deal with today.'

'We understand that, mate.'

The walked in silence until they stood outside the Great Hall. Harry turned to his friends. 'I just want to say, that I'm sorry for everything I've put you through this year, and especially today. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for not telling you about… I just…'

Hermione cut him off. 'You don't have to explain, we know why.'

'Well, thank you anyway' he said and smiled. Hermione gave his cheek a kiss and then hugged him. He hugged her back hard and hoped that she understood how much she meant to him.

'You know that I would do it all again,' Ron said and hugged him too. 'Maybe erase our fight in the fourth year,' he added and smirked. When they let go Ron took Hermiones hand and together they walked into the Great Hall under standing ovations. Harry couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath before he also walked in.

Everybody cheered, but Harry didn't care, because a girl with ginger hair and brown eyes walked towards him. It was Ginny, and he couldn't help but smile again. But when he saw how angry she looked his smile faltered. 'How the hell could you?!' she shouted. 'Did you even think about me for a bloody second? I had just lost my brother, so how the bloody hell did you expect me to get over loosing you too the same day?!'

'Oh, do you think it was any easier for me?! Fred was like a brother to me too!' he shouted back, the happiness he felt a few seconds ago, gone. 'Many of my dearest friends had died! The last connection I had to my parents had died! The mother of my godson had died! And all of their deaths were because of me! I wanted it to stop it because I had started it and you _blame_ me! But yeah, I thought of you. You were one of the very few reasons for not doing it, but I had to.'

'I know you had to. But I wish…' Harry kissed her. He didn't want to have this conversation now. At first Ginny just stood there. But then she put her arms around him and kissed him back. For a moment Harry was able to forget about all the people he cared about who were now dead. The feeling of Ginny's lips against his, and her arms around him were the only thing that mattered.

The crowds cheering brought them back to reality. They broke the kiss off. Ginny's face turned red and she buried her face in his shoulder. Harry just smiled and stroke her hair and kissed it. This was probably how it would be from now on.

m.M.m

A couple of hours later everybody Hogwarts age were on the Hogwarts express on the way back to London. There had been a short ceremony to honour everybody who had died, everybody had insisted that Harry should speak, so he did. He had no idea what they expected of him, so he just spoke from the heart.

At the Hogwarts express people refused to leave the back of the train, where Harry sat, so they had to shut that part of the train of from people who weren't friends with Harry. It was a bit mean, but Harry needed his privacy. And so did, Luna, Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who sat in the same compartment as Harry.

'What are you going to do now, Harry?' Dean asked. 'I mean when we get back.'

'The first thing I will do when we get back is telling Andromeda Tonks about Remus and Tonks and ask her how she wants thing to be with Teddy. I'll take him if she wants me to, but all that is up to her.' Just then it hit Harry again, Tonks and Remus were dead. The last marauder had passed on. Teddy Lupin would grow up without parents just like he, Harry had done. But Teddy would have his grandmother and his godfather, something Harry had never had. Harry looked out the window and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Ginny took his hand and leaned her head on his upper arm. Harry knew that Ginny was bound to feel just as empty inside as he did, but he didn't know how to comfort her, and he didn't know how to get over this.

'Do you know what I just realized?' Harry asked, without looking at the others. 'I killed someone, I've become what I never thought that I would be. A murderer.' The lump in his throat came back. Ginny let go of his hand and put her arms around his waist. He had no idea how to comfort, and Ginny would need him to comfort her in the nearest future, maybe for the rest of their lives for many different reasons, and he had no idea how to. He had to figure that out, because he didn't want to loose her.

The ride went on and Luna, Dean and Neville settled on the floor with a game of exploding cards. Ginny fell asleep with her head on Harry's leg while Harry read a book. Ron and Hermione did something he had never imagined Hermione do, they played chess and the really freaky thing was that Hermione was leading.

Harry laughed at the scene in front of him. Who would have thought that Luna and Dean would make friends or that Hermione and Ron would actually get together. Ginny moved and mumbled: 'what?'

'Nothing,' Harry answered and stroke her back. 'Go back to sleep.' She squirmed a little and then fell back to sleep. At that second Harry was happy, for the nearest future everything would be hard, but death was a part of life, had always been. But Harry and all of his friends would get through it, maybe together, maybe on their own, but the point is they will get through it.


End file.
